The Final Wish
by MissElectricCarousel
Summary: Terra's gone for good. And there's one final thing that Beast Boy needs to do. One-Shot :


**Hey guys! Yeah i know this one isn't Holiday related but it was picking at my head so i got it out!**

**I tried to write something a bit more detailed, sooo YOU tell me how it went!**

**Set: Terra's gone. This is after all her episodes, but before Things Change. Pretty much, in this world Things Change wont even happen. Its like Terra was really gone the first time. And BB's got to do one last thing...**

* * *

"There's only one of us who can go." Robin sighed and turned to face his team.

"Correction" Cyborg piped in "There's only one of us who _should_ go."

Four Titans were in the living room of Titans Tower.

Starfire held herself tall, as the independent beauty that she was, standing in the center of it all, gazing at her friends with curiosity of how the following situation would be handled.

Raven sat on the couch, arms crossed, and violet eyes focused out the window. She was deep in thought, but listening clearly to every word her team mates spoke.

Cyborg leaned against the counter in their 'kitchen' arms crossed as well, and eyes towards the floor. He pondered what little options he could think of.

Robin stood, back to the couch, facing Starfire, but talking directly to each one of them.

His concerned emotion could be seen even through the white of his mask.

None of them wanted what was needed.

Robin nodded.

"Its been long enough. They need to be informed. It isn't right."

Starfire bit her lip and examined her shoes.

"He will be most upset…" her words were barely a whisper. Not really wanting them to come out.

No one moved. But they all agreed.

Cyborg finally looked up

"Poor guy doesn't have much of a choice." he sighed.

The four teenagers in the room fell silent, unsure of what to say next.

They didn't want to put their friend through this, actually it was the last thing they had wanted.

They all were broken when it had happened, but he..

He took it especially hard.

life's cruel tricks do that.

They come back to haunt at the worse of times…

He was the one who needed to pick up that bit of his mind again.

To face the bittersweet memories once more.

The rest of the team knew he could do it. Their friend was a lot tougher than he looked.

But it wouldn't be easy.

Cold, empty, silence still called itself home in the room.

Until a brisk whisk of a door opening made the team snap out of a deep trance.

They looked up.

Beast Boy.

"Uh.. What's goin on?" he laughed nervously as he found himself in an awkward situation.

"Dudes…why are you all staring at me?" he asked

The four teens glanced to one another, unable to figure out which one should tell him.

"Beast Boy.." Robin started

"You need to do something…"

_Its for her._

Beast Boy stood alone, shriving in the cold night air.

He stood in front of two large wrought iron gates, with intricate designs outlined with the metal.

Beyond the gates he could see a house. More like a mansion. The sparkling gray walls seemed to almost intimidate him. Windows could be found almost at every angle, though none of them showed any trance of light or warmth from behind. A massive set of stairs worked up to the two oversized white doors that stayed shut at the top.

In front of the house was an expansive garden, a shining fountain in the middle oozing and spraying water softly from the top, it flowed down over tiers of stone and landed in a large pool.

Brick pathways weaved through the garden, and created a courtyard in front of the house and around the fountain.

Even in the darkness, he could make out the colorful flowers that graced the earth. There were thousands of them, and if it was daytime, he was sure the colors would almost blind him.

Though the home seemed beautiful and elegant, with class and dignity practically dripping off the window boxes, Beast Boy knew the truth of this estate. He knew the real family behind the closed dark curtains.

His fists had uncontrollably balled up as anger boiled up inside of him.

_Beast Boy. _

He shut his eyes and tried to ignore the voice.

_Beast Boy! You have to do this. _

He let a quiet snarl escape his lips.

_This isn't for you!_

As much as he wanted the voice inside his head to shut up, it just kept getting louder. Filling every corner of his being.

_This is for Terra._

He felt hot tears line his eyes, but he let his fists relax.

Beast Boy took a deep breath in, and exhaled softly.

_Do it. Now._

A trembling hand weakly lifted and pushed open the gate forcefully.

The metal screeched quietly, joining the only other sound around him, which was the fountain softly trickling against cold stone.

He moved his heavy feet up and forced himself to take more steps.

Beast boy worked his way up the stairs.

He held back hot tears, as his heart beat painfully. Every step he took, the more sting he would feel from the beat.

Then he was there. He was at the top.

Now facing the towering white doors in front of him.

He swallowed hard before he knocked loudly.

Waiting there was torture. Every second that past, more memories interrupted his peace.

Memories that ripped at his heart, ones that brought back warmth that only was taken back a few moments later.

_Hold yourself together._

But he was getting closer to breaking entirely now.

The whites of the doors only reminded him of the time _she _had described them herself.

The soft sounding fountain behind him brought thoughts of her crying. The only time he had ever felt obsolete. Not being able to bring her from the pain she was witnessing. The only time he had ever felt like he was truly _needed. _

The hues of the thousands of flowers around the mansion brought back the memory of what he felt when he saw her smile at him before she sacrificed herself for everyone. The way how everything in the universe had swirled around them and set itself in perfect balance. If only for a moment.

Beast Boy felt the tears glide down his green face. And he didn't hide them.

He was proud of them.

He gazed back up at the door when the creaking noise of opening it could be heard.

And soon he was faced with a tall, broad, boy standing in front of him.

Beast Boy stared.

The boy had thick golden blonde hair and shining true blue eyes.

And then he knew who this was.

More stories, and explanations pierced through the night air, all coming back to the green boy.

Stories and tales that _she_ told.

"….Yes?" the boy asked, clearly confused at the young green boy that stood in front of him currently.

Beast Boy blinked a couple of times before taking a deep breathe.

He smiled a goofy but true smile.

His voice came out not shaky or uncertain, but strong and trustworthy.

"My name's Beast Boy." he said "And I've come here to tell you something."

The blue eyed boy only stared down at the hero who stood holding out a small, white, slightly wrinkled, envelope.

And he didn't say a word.

Beast Boy sighed, though he didn't stop his smile.

"Read it, please." he said softly

The boy repositioned himself and took the envelope and hastily opened it to begin reading.

Beast Boy stood tall, holding on to his arms to warm himself.

He gazed at the boy that read each word oh so carefully, being sure not to miss a single letter. As he worked his way down the paper, his bright eyes drew tears of their own and a small gap between his lips was exposed.

Then once his eyes stooped moving from one side to the other. He stood still. Not believing what he was reading.

Then he glanced up at the changeling softly looking back.

The tears on both of their faces were for the same cause.

Were for the same _person._

"…This.." the boy started "…this is true?"

Beast Boy's green emerald eyes stared into the familiar blue windows of the boy, trying to find someone he once held close that possessed the same quality.

"Yes." he muttered

The boy nodded slowly, his body language had formed into a defeated and sorrowful slouch.

Then a tragic silence ripped the night air, and engulfed the two boys.

"…Thank you, Beast Boy." the boy had said finally.

The green teenager nodded sincerely.

"… I just wanted you to know something." Beast Boy started

The boy looked up at him

"…know that.." he shuffled a little awkwardly, but releasing what he was going to say, he fixed his posture and proudly finished. "...that I loved her more than anything…"

The golden haired boy took a deep breath, and then formed a small smile that gleamed only the tiniest bit of happiness, but glittered with understanding.

"You really are a hero, my friend." the boy said

Beast Boy listened intensely. Curious about what the boy had just spoke about.

"She needed a friend more than anything in the world. After how she was treated here…"

The boy laughed half-heartily and sadly.

"She needed someone…all her life she needed someone…"

The boy looked as if he was about to break down himself, as he shook his head, clearly regretting everything and anything he had once said or done to his sister.

"I'm extremely glad she found you." he said

Beast Boy nodded as he spoke again.

"And I'm glad I found her. She showed me things that no one else could have ever had."

The boy nodded once more.

"…..Thank you again." He said as he reached out a hand to Beast Boy.

And he took it genuinely.

Then once his hand had dropped from the shake, Beast Boy reached in his pocket and pulled out something he hadn't planned to give him. But he felt like it needed to be done, just like this entire thing needed to be done.

In his hand was a Titans communicator, in fact it had been _hers_.

"Take this, it was hers, and if you ever need us…" his voice trailed off as the boy took it gladly.

"Of course." he said.

They took one last look at each other before Beast Boy turned around swiftly and started his way back down the steps. Hands in his pockets. Head in the clouds.

_Thank you, Beast Boy._ a sweet and gentle voice enveloped him as he walked through the ornate metal gate and back on his way home.

_Your Welcome, Terra._

* * *

**Well i hope you liked this! Because i do! :)**

**Hey! How about you review! Cause i put a lot of effort and time into these stories and no one ever seems to review! So how about you be a sweetheart and do it for once!**

**Really, it would make my WEEK. Thats an understatement. IT WOULD MAKE MY LIFE.**

** Seriously, it would. :) Thanks in advance. you rock! (unless you didnt...)**

**-MEC :)))**


End file.
